


亲吻请在等待后

by ikyo0509



Category: LPL - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikyo0509/pseuds/ikyo0509
Summary: 轻松快乐的师生paro
Relationships: 贡天 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	亲吻请在等待后

短打，师生paro  
1.  
金韩泉站在讲台上对着下面嬉笑的学生们有点发怵。要说年龄，他也不过是刚刚大学毕业，虚长他们几岁，现在却要以老师的身份管着和自己差不多大的年轻人。  
他尝试着咳嗽了一下，咳嗽声淹没在学生新学期归来的兴奋劲里，显得如此孤立无援。金泰相扒在窗边，对着自己这个手足无措的后辈握拳摆出加油的手势，希望能给他打打气。  
金韩泉疑惑地看着他在外面手舞足蹈，然后恍然大悟般舒展开眉头，一拳砸在了讲桌上。  
这一拳的效果相当不错，教室里现在鸦雀无声，只是铁质的讲桌上出现了一个大坑，看起来格外显眼。  
金泰相不忍直视地捂住了脸。  
“是不是有病啊。”  
座位后排传来小声的嘀咕，金韩泉顺着众人的视线看去，一个瘦小的身影拄着脑袋趴在桌子上，要不是这句话金韩泉可能到下课也不会注意到他。  
金韩泉从过道走过去，那学生好像也意识到了自己的失言，低下目光紧张地抿住嘴角。他真瘦，从衣裤里伸出的胳膊和大腿细得盈盈可握，校服穿在他身上像小孩子偷穿了大人的衣服一样。金韩泉本来想要责怪他的念头瞬间烟消云散了。  
“对不起，是不是吓到你了？我叫金韩泉，你叫什么名字？”  
少年不可思议地睁大了眼睛。  
“高…天亮。”  
2.  
“小天，是不是吓到你了？”  
林炜翔放下筷子凑过去模仿着金韩泉的韩国口音笑嘻嘻地问。  
“滚啊，谁被吓到了，我那是睡觉被吵醒生气好吧。”  
“那你吼我干什么，吼那个新老师去啊。”林炜翔撇嘴缩了回去继续扒拉他的盒饭，“我看你在他面前还挺乖的。”  
高天亮正要发作，一边的刘青松吸完了手里的果蔬汁悠悠开口。  
“我倒觉得他人还不错，第一天来就能向学生低头道歉的老师可不多见。”  
“他道歉是应该的！看他那拳头砸下去的力度，八成是个喜欢体罚的暴力狂，以后不知道要搞出什么事情。”  
高天亮像是泄愤般恶狠狠地戳着泡面，嘴上越说越起劲。林炜翔和刘青松刚开始还跟着调侃几句，后来渐渐地沉默下来，面色古怪地看着对面。  
“你们俩怎么不说话了？”  
他回头，口中那个“暴力狂、变态、神经病”正苦笑着站在背后，手里拿着透明的餐盒，盒中菜色颜色鲜艳煞是馋人。  
“这是我自己中午做的，有点多，想着给你带过来。你太瘦了，别总是吃泡面。”  
金韩泉说完放下餐盒就走，高天亮张了张嘴，终于找回自己的声音。  
“他在后面站了多久？”  
“从你骂得最狠的那段开始。”刘青松无情地回答，“要我说出来给你加深一下印象吗？”  
“唉可怜的歪果仁，幸好他汉语不太好，要不听了都能哭出来。”  
林炜翔笑嘻嘻地在小天心上补上最后一刀，伸手去够新加的辣白菜炒金枪鱼配菜，“看上去还挺好吃的，这人厨艺可以啊。”  
原本就坐立难安的高天亮咬咬牙站了起来。  
“我去找他说清楚。”  
他大步流星走到班级门口前，又扭头朝着已经吃起来的二人组喊。  
“那是给我的，你们给我留一口。”  
3.  
金韩泉走得并不快，宽大的背影在走廊里缓慢地前行，看起来格外失落。高天亮加快脚步赶上去，心里还在酝酿着如何开口，却在看到他表情的一瞬间愣住了。  
应该怎么形容呢，轻松？惬意？金韩泉眯起眼睛嘴角上扬着，整个人像沐浴在春风里，刚才发生的事情对他丝毫没有影响。  
高天亮突然觉得很委屈。  
我的话对你来说只是耳边风吗？他清楚地知道是自己不对，但心里憋着的不明情绪像火山口里的岩浆一样，几乎快要冲破出来，酸涩到他眼角发热。  
此时的金韩泉终于注意到高天亮的注视。  
“怎么了？”他看着小天的表情突然有些紧张，“是我做的不好吃吗？你不能吃辣的？”  
周围学生的目光聚集过来，窃窃私语的声音传进高天亮的耳朵里像是有蛇在他身上缠绕。  
“总，总之，我们先去没有人的地方说。”  
高天亮闪躲着旁人的视线抓起金韩泉的胳膊就走，手掌下是结实肌肉的触感。  
4.  
“原来学校里还有这种地方。”金韩泉看着树林里盛开的花田感叹着。穿过教学楼后隐蔽的铁门，层层叠叠的树木之后，大片的草地上盛开着各色的花朵，没有园丁的栽培反而更显出植物本身的生机和魅力。  
“这是我的秘密基地。”高天亮有些扭捏。自从他发现这地方后带不少朋友来过，但这么轻易就让一个老师踏进来还是头一回。“你喜欢的话以后也可以来。”  
“可以吗？谢谢你。”  
看着金韩泉阳光下被点亮的笑容，深呼吸了几次，高天亮对他低下了头。  
“对不起，我不应该那么说你。”  
“嗯？”  
“当时我被他们取笑就拿你出气，其实我知道你不是那种人的。”高天亮说着说着，刚才的委屈夹杂着自我厌恶又反了上来，每个字突然像梗在嗓子里一样难以启齿。“你比我大，你可能觉得我很幼稚，不在意这些。但是我还是想告诉你，我真的不是那么想的。”  
最后几句已经带上了哭腔，但是在抽泣和大喘气之间，高天亮还是努力地把话说了出来。他抬起头，以为会看到金韩泉冷淡的脸，没想到对方居然睁大了眼睛。  
“你在说什么？”  
“我……”，高天亮同样一头雾水地看回去，“我之前说得你没听清吗？”  
“我刚才听歌来着。”金韩泉从耳中取出蓝牙耳机递到高天亮面前，小心翼翼地问他：“你还好吗？是不是出什么事了？”  
高天亮沉默地后退，一步，两步，然后猛地转身就跑，把满脸问号的金韩泉远远地甩在后面。  
5.  
进教室时嘴里塞满了炒菜的林炜翔向他挥舞着筷子。  
“小天！快来！我给你留了半盒，这个真的超好吃！”  
高天亮走过去一把从林炜翔手里抢过餐盒，举过头顶刚想摔在地上，想起食物是无辜的，又抱着餐盒埋头大嚼特嚼起来。  
林炜翔指指高天亮，用唇语询问。  
“这小崽子怎么回事？”  
“谁知道，八成又受新老师什么刺激。”刘青松托腮看着吃到齁住的高天亮突然莞尔一笑。  
“也许是春天到了吧。”  
独留大聪明看着黑板上九月的日期百思不得其解。  
6.  
临平路学校由地方政府组建中韩合资，一手承包了方圆百里青少年的求学之路。学生多，相对地每个老师负责的教学事务也多。金韩泉教完了韩语和音乐赏析，过了十分钟又站在操场上指导体育运动。  
初秋的阳光还是很热，一群学生站在塑胶跑道上像晒蔫了的花朵，一心只等着食堂开饭。高天亮缩在林炜翔背后躲避太阳直射，旁边刘青松早就戴好了遮阳帽和冰袖。  
林炜翔手伸到后面戳了戳高天亮的腰。  
“你不是一上体育就逃课吗，今天怎么这么积极？”  
“体育老师换人了呗，这还用说。”刘青松嗤笑一声，对高天亮投来的锐利目光视而不见。  
人群外的金贡翻开名单册，大致核对了一下人数，确认无误后举起了手中的秒表。  
“今天我们测1200米，跑完之后大家可以自由活动。”  
“好耶！”  
学生们发出欢呼的声音，跑步花不了三四分钟，之后近半个小时的时间可以打篮球或者踢足球，还能早点去食堂抢饭，简直是天大的喜事。其中唯独高天亮犯了愁，他本来就不怎么参与体育活动，长跑更是要了他的命。但现在人已经站在起点，也不好意思在大家面前举手申请休息，只能硬着头皮迈开脚步。  
体力好的同学一马当先直接冲了出去，高天亮跟着大部队想要稳定节奏，身边的人却一个个地超越过去。中游的刘青松回头担忧地看了他一眼，高天亮摆摆手让他不要在意。前面的人离他越来越远，脚上的疲乏感越来越重，几乎像是拖着铅球，胸闷和腹痛压得高天亮弯下了腰。  
注意到他跑步姿势变形的金韩泉从旁边跟了上去，高天亮余光里看到追过来的身影，堵着一口气反而加快了速度。  
好像在逃跑一样。  
高天亮也不知道自己怎么了，明明听说金韩泉要代课时还在期待，真遇上了又不敢直视他的眼睛。自诩聪明的脑袋瓜变得像滩浆糊，黏黏糊糊地贴在这三个字上扯不掉。  
风打在脸上，热热的，带着汗水和呼吸一起卷向天边，晕眩中，高天亮失去平衡，地面在视野里极速放大。他在昏倒前终于想明白了一切异变的根源。  
大概这就是所谓的八字不合吧。  
7.  
小高天亮拉着妈妈的手走在商场里，一眼就看中了货架上最大的玩具。  
“我要那个！”  
他指着毛茸茸的，敞开怀抱的棕熊，向妈妈撅起小嘴。  
“啊呀，你不是已经有很多玩具了吗？”母亲有些为难地看着大熊玩偶，“再说，这个这么大，我们家没有地方放它的。”  
“他可以和我睡在一起！”  
小孩子的倔劲上来谁也拦不住，高天亮抱住大熊的胳膊无论母亲怎么劝说也不撒手。  
就在二人僵持不下时，一直充当二人拔河工具的大熊突然伸出手摸了摸高天亮的头。  
“小天，小天？”  
高天亮在惊吓中睁开眼睛，原来轻轻抚摸自己头顶的不是玩具熊而是金韩泉。他松了一口气的同时，赶忙放开自己在半睡半醒间一直搂住的胳膊。  
别说，触感还挺好的。  
“你醒了。”  
金韩泉一直悬着的心终于也稳当地回到了原位，他伸手给自己的学生擦擦头上的汗水，扶着坐了起来。  
“我，我怎么了？”  
高天亮坐直身子，四处打量周围的药柜，房间里弥漫着一股医用酒精的味道。  
“你刚才跑到一半昏过去了，我猜是中暑，就先送你来保健室躺着。”说到这，金韩泉皱起了眉头，“身体不舒服怎么不和我说呢，你这样很容易出事的。”  
“呜……”  
看着明显又蔫下去的高天亮，金韩泉赶忙解释，“我不是在骂你啊，你是我的学生，出事了我会很担心的。你看看还有没有哪里不舒服的地方？”  
高天亮抻了个懒腰，又转转身子，感觉和平常一样，但他当试图下地时，脚踝处突然传来钻心的疼痛。  
“我的右脚有点疼。”  
倒抽一口凉气，高天亮小心地选择用词，生怕看到金韩泉再露出像刚才那样的表情。  
“脚疼？让我看看，可别是骨折了。”  
他急忙掀开被子，手放在高天亮小腿上时突然停顿了一下。  
“我能把你的袜子脱掉吗？”  
“啊？”高天亮不太明白为什么脱个袜子还要专门的许可，“可以啊。”  
说完这句话他就后悔了。  
金韩泉如骑士般半跪在床尾，将高天亮的脚放在自己膝盖上，以极度轻柔的力道一点一点将棉质的袜子从脚腕处褪下，露出白皙细腻的肌肤。高天亮甚至能感觉到金韩泉沉重的呼吸洒在自己的脚背上，带着心脏一起痒痒的，比脱掉贴身的衣物还刺激百倍。他又害羞又舍不得男人的触碰，只能红着脸等这过于细致而漫长的检查结束。  
终于金韩泉抬起头。  
“应该只是脚扭到了，骨头没有事。”  
高天亮几乎没有听到金韩泉在说什么，他所有的注意力都集中在对方纤长的手指上。略带着薄茧的指尖轻蹭过敏感的脚心，他捂住嘴仍然有忍不住的呻吟从掌边泄了出来。  
也许金韩泉是听到了，他忙不迭地扭头假装看表，但是耳后的红色早已向高天亮暴露了他真实的心思。  
发现秘密的小狐狸笑眼微眯，打量着眼前这个故作镇定的男人。  
“韩泉老师～”  
金韩泉推眼镜的手有点颤抖，镜架撞在鼻梁上发出咔嗒咔嗒的轻响。  
“叫我金老师就行。”  
“但是金泰相老师也姓金啊，这样不就分辨不出你们谁是谁了。”  
他故意把脚抵在男人小腹处，一边磨蹭一边向更危险的地方滑去。  
“韩泉老师，我的腿也有一点痛，能再帮我检查一下吗？”  
8.  
“唔哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！小天你没事吧！你还记得我是谁吗！”  
在金韩泉开口之前，门外突然冲进来一对眉毛，眉毛下是饱含热泪的双眼。  
第二个进门的刘青松先是对金韩泉问了好，才走过来拉住不断胡乱搓揉高天亮头部的林炜翔。  
“他是晕倒了不是失忆了，傻狗把症状搞明白再说话。”  
他转头看向金韩泉。  
“老师，小天身体怎么样了？”  
“应该是中暑加扭脚，没什么大事，休养几天就好。”  
终于把狗爪从自己身上撕下来，勉强存活的高天亮多少为自己的朋友有点感动。  
“谢谢你们来看我。”  
“不用谢，我们吃完了饭才来的，顺便告诉你一声食堂没饭了。”  
干啥啥不行，吃饭第一名。要不是伤了脚，没有爱情也没有面包的高天亮恨不得跳起来往他们一人头上爆锤一拳。  
“啊，这么一说你还没吃午饭。”意识过来的金韩泉拉住高天亮的手，“要不要去我的宿舍？我的宿舍有厨房，可以做饭给你吃。”  
突然被邀请的高天亮茫然地望向金韩泉背后的同学。  
刘青松和林炜翔双双比起大拇指，深藏功与名。  
9.  
放学时高天亮还在和朋友吹嘘金韩泉做的饭有多好吃，一抬头发现本人就在校门口站着，声音马上减弱了不少。  
“韩泉老师好。”  
金韩泉在一群路过学生的问候中无可奈何地接受了自己的新称呼。始作俑者停下脚步朝他不好意思地笑笑，笑容里带着些许自豪和炫耀，幼稚得可爱。  
“你的脚好点了吗？”  
刚才还健步如飞的高天亮原地踉跄了一下。  
“……好像还有点痛。”  
这不算说谎，毕竟扭伤需要长期的恢复过程，谨慎一点总是没错的。高天亮说服了自己，坚定地点点头。  
“我扶你回家。”金韩泉伸出胳膊，高天亮犹豫着搭上去。身边的人臂膀结实有力，相当可靠，让高天亮忍不住身体向他那侧依靠。金韩泉察觉到压力顺势揽住小天的腰，腰很细，细到他开始担忧这个人每日三餐有没有好好吃饭。  
一路上总有人朝他们投来好奇的目光，脸皮薄的高天亮窝在怀里小声嘟囔：“要不还是放开我吧，两个男人搂在一起怪奇怪的。”  
“有什么奇怪的，你脚受伤了，这很正常啊。”  
高天亮装腿脚不便装得身心俱疲，好在家离得不远，从学校十几分钟的脚程很快就到了。  
他掏出钥匙打开房门，有点期待金韩泉进来坐坐又想不出什么好理由，鞋子在门后的脚垫上磨磨蹭蹭。  
金韩泉开口：“你爸妈在家吗？你受伤了，我得向他们说明一下情况。”  
“他们不在了……”高天亮看着金韩泉惊讶而同情的表情拍了拍嘴，“不是去世了，是长期不在家。我爸爸常年出差，妈妈在老家照顾亲戚，这里只有我一个人住。”  
“一个人住？那你平常晚饭吃什么啊？”  
“外卖，还有我自己煮点青菜，水饺什么的。”  
“你还在长身体，怎么能老吃这种东西！不健康的！”  
高天亮撇撇嘴，“我也想做点好吃有营养的，但是厨具食材不配合我有什么办法。”  
“那我给你做。”  
金韩泉脱鞋走进房间里四处张望，“厨房在哪里？”  
10.  
高天亮坐在餐厅的凳子上晃荡着双腿，感觉和做梦一样。他看着金韩泉围着自己围过的围裙，使着自己用过的菜刀，切着自己买来的排骨，就好像……  
就好像他们是一家人一样。  
他沉迷在自己的幻想里，心里装着的粉红气泡飘出来，径直飘向金韩泉的后背。  
“啊西八！”  
金韩泉突然大喊一声，泡泡破碎的高天亮赶忙踢踏着拖鞋跑到他身边。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊，没事。”金韩泉意识到身后还有人在，有些羞赧，“这刀太久没磨了有点钝，刚才打滑差点砍到手。”  
高天亮闻言赶紧抓起金韩泉的手翻来覆去地看，仔细检查上面有没有伤口。  
“没事没事，只是差点砍到而已。排骨差不多也砍完了，下回再来我带块磨刀石磨一磨。”  
高天亮听出金韩泉还有之后再来的意愿，心中狂喜，脸上还是保持着似笑非笑的表情，装出一副好学生的样子。  
“对了，你刚才说的西八是韩语吧。我上课没听过，是什么意思啊？”  
金韩泉老脸一红，摇了摇头。  
“总之是不好的话，你不要学。”  
求知若渴的高天亮听了之后更感好奇，缠着闹着要搞明白用法，被逼无奈的金韩泉只得趴在他耳边小声告诉他西八翻译过来的意思。  
“哇，你作为老师居然说脏话！”  
高天亮捂住耳朵，仿佛听到这种话像是大脑被玷污了一样。  
“所以我说了不是好话啊。”金韩泉同样也很后悔自己打游戏和网友对喷时养成了这个习惯，也许是和高天亮在一起时氛围太舒服，使他一时忘记了身上还有老师这个神圣的职责。  
“原谅我吧，我会做很好吃的辣炒排骨弥补的。”  
“嗯……”高天亮深色的眼珠转了两转，“那你以后无条件答应我一个请求，我就忘了这件事。”  
“什么请求？”  
“到时候再说，我还没想好。”  
“可不能是让我改成绩这种请求啊，你还是要好好学习的。”  
金韩泉挠挠头有些为难。  
“不会的，放心吧。”  
说话间，电饭煲正好发出工作结束的提示音。高天亮拿起碗和饭勺对金韩泉嘻嘻一笑，“你要盛多少？”  
11.  
“你是不是胖了？”  
刘青松捏着高天亮的下巴，觉得手感比以前软和许多。仔细看看，原本棱角分明的脸型也多了些圆润的弧度。  
“胖点不是挺好么，我以前太瘦了。”  
高天亮从保温袋里拿出金韩泉早上给他做好的餐盒，顺便拍掉了从旁边偷偷伸过来的手。  
“西八翔哥你要吃去问韩泉老师做，不要拿我的。”  
“我不要很多，我就吃一点点嘛～”  
“不给。”  
“我拿青椒肉丝里的青椒和你换！”  
“为什么是青椒啊，至少是肉丝才行吧？不对，拿肉丝换也不给。”  
“你们两个好吵。”刘青松叹了口气，指指窗外，“看，外面下雪了。”  
外表是青年，头脑却只有小学生程度的二人顿时安静下来，出神地看着晶莹的白色光点从空中飘落。班级里其他人也发现了今年初次的降雪，围在窗台前议论着要去外面打雪仗。  
刘青松趁机往林炜翔的餐盒里夹过去两块自己的炸鸡排。  
“好快啊，转眼就到冬天了。”  
林炜翔收回视线，有些郁闷地扒拉着饭菜，“完了完了期末考试我还没复习呢。”  
“不只是期末考试，我们在这所学校再待半年就要各奔东西了。”刘青松叹了口气摸摸眼泪汪汪抱住他不撒手的林炜翔，抬头看着高天亮。“有些事情是要好好结尾的。”  
“嗯……”  
高天亮应了一声，手里还在摩挲着金韩泉随午饭一起留给他的卡片，上面卡通小熊用歪歪扭扭的中文告诉他要好好吃饭，不许挑食。  
那只熊长得和他梦里的一模一样。  
12.  
“骇客，哦，不错，有进步，132分。新一，129分。林炜翔，唉，怎么这么马虎，简单题都错了好多。高天亮……”  
冬季学期的最后一天，老师送走了学生们也相继离开学校。住在学校宿舍里的金韩泉无处可去，便留在办公室里整理今年的工作材料。安静下来后，隔壁的金泰相老师点评班上学生成绩的声音格外清晰，他竖起耳朵，等着听到高天亮的分数，然而金泰相在念完名字之后突然没了声音。  
金韩泉等了好久也没听到后续，只好走过去问：“小天是多少分？”  
金泰相回头看着他，眼睛里是猎人看到猎物踩进陷阱里的得意。他的桌上空空如也，根本没有什么试卷和成绩单。  
“小天？”金泰相学着金韩泉的语调酸溜溜地问，“称呼好亲密啊，你都没有叫过我泰相呢。”  
“他的朋友都那么叫他，我就跟着叫了。”  
金韩泉和金泰相说话时总有点发怵。毋容置疑，金泰相绝对是个好老师，好同事，但是和他说话要多留个心眼去猜其中暗藏的意思。金韩泉人比较直，经常在文字迷宫里撞得一头雾水。  
“对了，你不是想知道高天亮成绩吗。他这回考的很好，数学135，语文121，英语140，理综276。”金泰相点点自己的脑袋，“其他老师也和我说，觉得他更开朗更乐于交流了。”  
“这都多亏你。”  
金泰相的表情温和，仿佛一个看到孩子成绩提高而欣慰的家长。金韩泉却觉得自己背上开始流下冷汗。  
“这是小天自己聪明的原因，和我没关系。”  
“是的，他是很聪明，有点太聪明了，总会多想些有的没的，有个人照顾他会好一点。”金泰相揶揄地拍了拍金韩泉的肩膀，“不过别太偏心了，其他学生会吃醋的。”  
偏心吗，金韩泉瞪大眼睛，第一次思考这个问题。别的学生病了他也会去照顾，别的学生有疑惑他也会尽心辅导，别的学生……多少还是和小天有点不一样。  
他想起开会后返回教学楼的路上，必定会有一个人在教室的窗户内盯着他的身影，然后当他抬头时又装作若无其事地移开视线。他都知道，因为在高天亮看他时，他的目光也会不自觉地寻找这个聪敏又孤独的小孩。  
让人放心不下的小孩。  
金韩泉被扪心自问的结果吓到了，胸膛里心跳的声音太大仿佛要和答案一起呼之欲出。  
旁观的金泰相反而替他开脱似地转换了话题。  
“说起来，韩泉老师还没有恋人吧？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“呀，明明是又会做饭又可靠的男人。如果我没结婚的话真想嫁给你。”  
金泰相故作娇羞地扭捏起来，只换来金韩泉的一声叹息。  
“这种话你对多少个未婚男同事说过了？”  
“哈哈哈被发现了吗？”金泰相脸不红心不跳地显摆着自己无名指上熠熠发辉的钻石戒指。“既然你没有恋人的话，能不能和我换一下二月十四号的班？谢谢啦，你懂的。”  
我不太想懂。  
虽然被莫名其妙秀了恩爱，金韩泉还是好脾气地拿出手机更改了值班的日期提示。  
“下回想找我换班可以直说，不用讲前面的话。”  
“不对哦？”金泰相眯着眼睛笑了起来，弧度和高天亮如出一辙。  
“前面的话才是我的重点。”  
13.  
整个过年期间金韩泉都没有再见到过高天亮。期末听他说家里人终于要回来了，看着他兴奋的样子金韩泉也不好意思再去他家里叨扰。幸好同是从韩国来的loken和peanut也是有家不得回，三个人一起在学校里过了春节。  
本以为他们能够欢乐斗地主斗到开学，结果一到二月十四号，一个跟着绿毛出去逛街，一个在宿舍里煲起了电话粥，值班室里又只剩金韩泉一人。  
“叛徒，都是叛徒。”  
金韩泉趴在桌上，怨念地抠着墙皮，脑海里却浮现出高天亮的身影，仿佛他本人正偷偷推开校门走进来一样。幻觉里，他的脸被围巾耳罩毛线帽裹得只剩巴掌大，整个人毛茸茸的像是纪录片里幼年的北极狐。  
至少他的家人会把他照顾得很好，念及至此金韩泉多少有点宽慰。但是幻象并没有到此结束，高天亮撑着铁门回头催促身后的人快点进来。那人长得白白胖胖，手里提着包装精美的袋子，既不是林炜翔也不是刘青松，甚至不是高天亮的同班同学，金韩泉回忆许久只记得他在学生口中的外号。  
公爵，得名于他随身携带的红酒杯和上流的品可乐动作。  
那么也许这一切并不是幻觉，金韩泉看着雪上二人留下的脚印突然有点后悔答应了金泰相的请求。这个日子两个人拿着贵重的礼物翻进学校要做什么，不久前金韩泉也是个学生，他都懂得。  
他知道学生对老师的倾慕不过是雏鸟情结作祟，是混合了憧憬和荷尔蒙的青春期特有错觉。  
他也知道高天亮终有一天会离开这里。再回首时，也许能从虚长几岁的外表下看穿他故作成熟的伪装，嘲笑他的自作多情。  
可是天啊，为什么一切感情在开始时都很轻易，在结束时却很痛苦。  
金韩泉走出值班室，觉得寒冷从他的脚趾向上蔓延一直爬到心脏，连呼吸都像是要结成冰霜。  
在他意识到之前，他已经开始顺着雪上留下的印迹向那个瘦小的身影跑去，仿佛路线早已深藏在他的记忆里。  
14.  
“差不多了吧，我想走了。”  
张星冉看着树梢上的乌鸦直翻白眼，他的青梅竹马拉住他，一副要哭出来的样子。  
“你再陪我试一遍，我觉得我还是有点紧张。”  
“我们来学校之前就已经模拟了不下十次了，你每次都说你紧张。”张星冉开始怀疑这人是不是得了失忆症，“告白又不是演戏，你在这背台词有什么用呢？”  
“你懂什么，这叫仪式感！”  
高天亮抱紧胸前的袋子，脸上纠结得像拧了麻花。  
“万一他拒绝我怎么办，我要给自己留好后路。”  
“哪有人告白之前先设想自己会失败的，你干脆回家洗洗睡吧。”  
说完，最后一丝耐心用尽的张星冉迈开步子要往回走，高天亮伸手去拽。  
就在两个人即将重复以上对话时，金韩泉从外面的树林里一头扎了进来，匆忙间臂膀撞到树干震下许多积雪，正洒在金韩泉和高天亮头上。  
“好啦，主角来了，我该走了。”  
张星冉拍拍高天亮的肩，看着狼狈不堪的二人噗嗤一笑。  
倒还真挺般配的。  
15.  
金韩泉目送着公爵离开，总觉得他的步伐异常的欢快，带着一丝丝终于解脱的自由，完全猜不出来他们刚才在这里做了什么。  
高天亮就一直盯着金韩泉，直到他转过头尴尬地取下粘着雪花的眼镜擦拭。  
“我打扰你们了？”  
“没有。”  
沉默。  
“你头上都是雪。”  
“没事。”  
又是长时间的沉默。  
也许是演练真的起了作用，终于想起自己使命的高天亮在心里又过了一遍刚才的剧本，咳嗽一声清了清嗓子。  
“金韩泉，我喜欢你。”  
不对，不是这句，在此之前应该有很长的情感铺垫，很长的个人独白，循序渐进，给自己和对方做好充分的准备。  
结果看到金韩泉，他满脑子就只剩下这一句话。  
喜欢你。  
所有的准备都白费了，高天亮想撞死在地面上，也许金韩泉还会哭着抱住他，把他葬到这片花田里，一到春天长出好多个小高天亮。  
他胡思乱想着，根本没注意到对方瞬间的颤抖。  
“我也喜欢你，天。”  
金韩泉小声地嘟囔着，与其说是回答，不如像是自言自语。  
“你说什么！”  
高天亮不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，像小兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳到金韩泉身边。  
“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我？！”  
“是的。”  
他好兴奋，就像高高的天上闪亮的太阳，浑身闪耀着动人的光。虽然艰难，金韩泉还是克制住了现在就把太阳拥入怀里的冲动。  
“但是我们不能在一起。”  
“为什么！！”  
这颗太阳肉眼可见地膨胀起来，气势汹汹。  
“因为你还没有成年。”  
“我十八岁了！只是上学晚了一年而已。”  
金韩泉拽住想冲回家拿身份证的高天亮，觉得头有点痛。  
“成年了也不行，我是老师你是学生，这是道德问题。”  
“好吧，”高天亮耸耸肩，“那我退学。”  
“什……不，你当然不能退学。”金韩泉犹豫再三，还是说了出来，“其实我在中国只做一年的交流项目，明年就要回韩国了。”  
人生中刚刚第一次告白成功的高天亮终于冷静下来，他头上融化的雪水顺着帽沿的绒毛滴落，挂在长长的眼睫毛上像是泪水。  
“你要走了。”  
“还没有，”金韩泉紧张地给他擦拭，不敢低头看高天亮眼里破碎的星星，“我还会再陪你半年。”  
“但是这半年我们又不能交往。”高天亮拍开头上的手，继续垂头丧气，“等到我毕业你就回韩国了。”  
他们的人生轨迹刚好交错一年，然后又要彼此分别，所有心动的暧昧的最后都只会随着离去化为痛苦的记忆。  
那还不如我在初遇时只保持沉默，现在也不必如此伤神，高天亮恨恨地想，心里却清楚对面的人遭受的折磨和自己相比只重不轻。  
这反而让他更加难过。  
“你还记得，你要答应我一个请求吗？”  
“我第一次去你家那天吗？”  
金韩泉不用回忆就能立刻想起来他们度过的每分每秒，连他本人都感到一丝惊讶。  
“如果，我是说如果，”高天亮磨蹭着双手，小心翼翼地问，“如果你能留在这里，你会等我读完大学回来吗？”  
高天亮向身边的人撒娇惯了，大多数时候也都能被他得逞。但是这次，就连一个未经世事的学生都知道实现它其中的艰难。等他，意味着将来四五年的工作、家庭、生活环境都要被这句近乎玩笑似的请求束缚，企图用不稳定的感情去决定一个人的未来简直就像是天方夜谭。  
“哈哈哈，怎么可能嘛，只是我胡言乱语而已。”高天亮干笑着，眼泪顺着脸颊流淌进脖颈下。他颤抖地打开袋子，里面是一条厚实的围巾，围巾末端绣着一只棕色的垂眼大熊，样子憨态可掬。  
“这个，挺像你的，送你了。”他吸吸鼻子，知道自己的样子一定丑到不行。“在韩国天也会冷的，记得戴，别以为自己长得壮就不注意保暖。”  
金韩泉接过围巾，价签从毛线里垂下来，上面的数字对于一个普通学生而言高得有点离谱。他把围巾展开，缠绕在自己脖子上，想象着高天亮是怎么选到这份礼物，又是以什么心情买下它的。  
高天亮看着脸被围在层层围巾下的金韩泉又含着眼泪笑起来。  
“西八，真的合适，不愧是我选的。”  
你也真不愧是我喜欢的人。  
金韩泉勾起高天亮的小拇指，用力顿了三下。  
“我答应你。”  
“哎？”  
趁着高天亮震惊到静止时，金韩泉的嘴唇贴上他的额角。  
“等到那天，我们就亲吻吧。”  
16.  
一年后的冬天，正是大学放寒假的时候。高天亮下了火车便推着行李飞速赶往临平路中学。  
“金！……哦，是泰相xi啊。”  
他在看清校门口的人影后，略显敷衍地挥了挥手。  
“我怎么感觉这语气变得有点快呢？”金泰相放下除雪的工具，眯着眼睛凑了过来。“清华的高材生回母校有何贵干啊？”  
“金韩泉呢？”高天亮忽视了对面的阴阳怪气，直截了当地问。  
“不在。”  
“他去哪了？”  
“回韩国了。”说完，金泰相笑嘻嘻地打开手机把屏幕凑到高天亮眼前。“你看，他前几天发给我的照片。”  
照片上，金韩泉站在一众年龄各异的男女之中，眉眼看上去有几分相似。  
“哦，回家了啊。”  
高天亮放下行李箱，突然觉得有点茫然。对于金韩泉来说，远在千里之外的异国才是他的家乡，这里不过是他曾经停留过的一处工作地点。  
意识到这个事实还是让高天亮的心脏痛了一下。  
“天天？”  
再熟悉不过的声音在他背后响起，高天亮回头，和他同样大包小拎的金韩泉正惊喜地看着他。  
“你从大学放假回来了？好巧，我也刚从韩国老家拿了新的家用回来，以后就要在这里长期生活啦。”  
“？$*¥&+•/#！！！！”  
高天亮爆发出一阵意义不明的叫声，直接钻进金韩泉怀里。金韩泉摸摸他的脸，带着笑皱起眉头。  
“怎么这么凉？你在外面有没有好好照顾自己啊。”  
还不是刚才被金泰相狗东西吓的，高天亮哼了一声，低头看着金韩泉刚刚围在自己脖子上的围巾。  
大熊的旁边多出了一只坏笑着的小狐狸，手绣的，歪歪扭扭，但是高天亮怎么看怎么喜欢。  
“现在我可以吻你了吗？”  
他听到金韩泉问，于是高天亮闭上眼睛踮起了脚尖。


End file.
